Sylgia's Story
by SpiritofSilverWater
Summary: Filled with OCs, be warned. A little flash to the past on my OC Sylgia, and her past was quite adventurous. A catastrophe happens and she finds herself alone as a young child.


Sylgia's backstory.

**A/N: hi! SpiritofSilverWater here! If any of you liked enough to care like I know someone does, here is how Sylgia came to be who you know in the other stories. I know she usually represents me, but she is my OC, so she stood in my place so I did not have to give a remotely real name. But since there's no chance I can have Shadow Link, I gave him to Sylgia instead! Enough blab, enjoy!**

* * *

First things first, you should know that I was NOT normal to say in the least. I could do things most humans would never dream of seeing. Some marked me an angel, others a demon, but all the same, I was, different.

Firstly, I had sixteen siblings. There was Fizz, Sky, Psi, Tena, Volt, Frost, Tye (he preferred being called 'The Raging Beast', he likes fighting) Acy (pronounced Ace- E) Grit, Insl, Nayla, Ghost, Draco, Eclipse, Ore, and Ranul. Fizz was my twin, just minutes older than me. I was the youngest. My siblings were usually pretty nice to me. Sky was always a good brother, and he always helped me. Volt however, was a huge jerk. He was always making fun of me and trying to ruin my life. Constantly fighting me. He had five years on me, I couldn't possibly win. Other than Volt and the struggles of living with such a big family, I lived a pretty decent life. Until I turned six.

It was my sixth birthday, my family was all there and celebrating with me (minus Volt of course), and I opened all of my presents just like any other excited kid. Obviously Fizz was opening them with me, seeing as were twins and we share the same birthday. Eventually, we got to the cakes, each with six candles. They told us to make a wish and Fizz had no hesitations in making one and blowing out her candles. I however, took my time. What did I want from the world? What was my number one wish? I know. _I wish… that I knew why Volt hates me so much._ Of course, my wish wasn't answered. You see, I don't think it was specifically the wish that triggered the catastrophe, sorry, I'm getting ahead of myself.

Later in the day, just before the sun started to set, I went out into the plain near our house all by myself. No one was around, but I was a little kid and didn't think anything of it. I tripped over something and whined and stuff, like most little kids, but stopped when I saw what I tripped over. It looked like a shiny green triangle, glowing softly with subtle power. It was very small, small enough for me anyways. I was always attracted to bright, shiny, or dangly objects. So I picked it up and soon found another, with a different color. I got tons of those little triangles and felt positively like the happiest kid in the world. I picked up another purple one and felt a wave of power sweep over me, lifting me off my feet, and sending a tingling sensation down my back. When it stopped, I giggled cutely, and felt to see what caused the tingles. I froze when I felt… feathers? I instantly turned around to see two aqua blue wings on my back, unlike how I've seen angels' wings, these folded perfectly flat against my back. I tried moving one, it didn't. I willed harder. Nothing. So I just turned around and started heading back home when I felt wind ruffle my feathers. My wings were out. Its kinda like moving your arm I guess. If you just will it, nothing but if you don't really think about it it happens. So after learning how to move my wings I decided to try flying.

Which was much harder than I expected.

First of all, I was SIX! I didn't know about wind currents, or updrafts, or how to properly use wings. So I made it about 14 inches before I crashed. So, like a naïve little kid I kept trying to fly over and over and over again until I finally made it back home.

"Where were you!?" Sky screamed at me. "Do you have any idea how late it is!? We thought you went missing!"

"Oh, you mean she came back? Well that sucks. Pity I'll have to get rid of you myself. I don't like wasting my energy on weaklings." Said Volt

"Volt!" shouted Sky angrily

I however, just chirped; "Look at what I found!" and held up the triangles.

"Ok, your big brothers are going to have a 'talk'. Why don't you go ask Frost?" said Sky, glaring at Volt.

So I found Frost and asked her what they were. She told me that they were called 'Force Gems', and then she saw my wings and freaked.

"Oh my gosh! What happened!?" she exclaimed

"I found these pretty gem things and I had these wings! Aren't they pretty!?" I said, completely ignorant of the fact that Frost was not finding this good.

"Sylgia, we're going to have a little talk about Force Gems." She said slowly.

I tilted my head in confusion, but followed anyway.

** A/N: I hoped you liked this. Don't worry, these will get longer. I hope. This is just a little dip it the past for my OC Sylgia, who I told you in the Haunted Hotel was part of an aincent legend. Well you're going to find out what I'm talking about. She also said it was a story for another time. Last I checked, this is another time! So R&R, tell me what you think of this. Because reviews make me happy, and me happy=faster update, just like Force Gems = wings.**


End file.
